ouatsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine
Sabine is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the seventh season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Mekia Cox, and is the cursed counterpart of Tiana. History During Fifth Curse Sabine works as a part-time bartender at the Rabbit Hole along with Regina Mills. One night, an exhausted Henry Mills goes to the bar for a drink. Sabine asks Henry if he's had a long day, to which Henry responds she'd never believe just how long it was. When Henry goes for another drink at the Rabbit Hole, Sabine smiles at Henry and asks if he'd like the same thing he had the previous day, to which Henry replies yes. Regina later delivers Henry's drink. After Regina challenges Mayor Ellen Belfrey to a verbal debate later that day, Sabine confronts her on her decision to challenge the mayor, worried for her friend. Sabine asks if that was really the most logical thing Regina could have done, to which Regina responds that it most absolutely was. Sabine tells Regina that she doesn't want to become collateral damage in the battle between the pair. Sabine then leaves Regina to herself. Sabine tells Regina to act upon her belief that Zelena is her sister, telling her that she'll man the bar while Regina talks to Zelena. After Ellen burns down Sabine's apartment, Sabine meets up with her friend Goldie and asks if she can stay at her place. However, Goldie tells Sabine that her house was also burned down. Sabine then says that she only needs a bit more money to pay for an apartment at Blanchard Lofts. Goldie says that she has just the right amount of money. Smiling, the two women purchase an apartment and victoriously wonder how Ellen will react. Sabine later teams up with Regina, Zelena, and Officer Killian Jones to take down Ellen. Sabine suggests breaking into the mayor's office and having Killian arrest Ellen, but Regina shoots this down, saying that they'd be breaking the law too. Zelena suggests sending Ellen poisoned flowers, but Sabine says that everyone would know who killed Ellen. They then settle for peacefully standing up against Ellen. Sabine serves Regina, Zelena, Killian, and Henry drinks as they plan how to stop Ellen from taking all of their properties, telling Regina that she can take care of the bar while they take care of more important matters. After Dark Curse After Zelena breaks the Dark Curse, Sabine's memories of her past life as Tiana are returned, and she joins the rest of the heroes on Main Street as they convene to discuss Ellen's Revision Curse. Sabine expresses fear that her story will be changed sot hat she will never have grown. Sabine declares that she, for one, will not allow Ellen to win. Inspired, the rest of the heroes agree with Sabine. After Ellen's Revision Curse hits, Sabine is returned to her story in the Enchanted Forest and reverts to her original counterpart Tiana. Trivia Appearances References Category:Season Seven Characters-2 Category:Characters-2 Category:Female Characters-2